User blog:NovaTopaz/System Proposal: Pulsar
First system, which is the one most likely to be shown to the rest of RP(though, given the proximity to the other star, it won't be long before someone else spots the other system, so... Is there any point in hiding it? Now that I think about it.) Now, for the system's history, how it came to being, as well as better describing how the other came to being, as well as an actual description for this system. There really isn't anything else to talk about this system, as the planets are more or less next to uninhabitable, and outside the first few planets near the neutron star, nobody is going to be able to detect other planets in the system without EMP proofed detection arrays(and you can't really see them with optics due to the dust cloud in this system.). Several billion years ago(around 4 billion years ago? Well before life on earth evolved, or just life in this general area of space(RP wise)), this system used to have almost nothing in it. The only thing in it was a star(probably 100+ solar masses for reference) on the brink of dyeing out, and a nursery cloud with a new star forming nearby. One day, it finally died out, causing a Type 1c super nova. Most of the mass got ejected out into space, with the star becoming a pulsar. But, because of how the collapse happened during the super nova, the pulsar had a very strange composition, a mixture of heavy metals and neutrons(it also retains heat), and was not like a normal pulsar with the usual radiation of radio waves and X-rays, among other radiation. Instead, no radiation of any form would be caused during it's time of existence, except at a certain time every day, where the star's axis of rotation would slip, causing a quite large EMP from the shift in the magnetic field. The gravity of the pulsar, along with the nursery(which absorbed a large ammount of the ejected matter), kept the dust from flying out too far away from the central mass of the twin system, stablizing out at 30ly for the most energentic particles. If there had been sentient species alive at this time(we don't know this), there would have been no visible super nova, except for the initial blast, and then the nebula like formation that resulted from the retained mass of the star. Eventually, a new star ignited within the nursery, a class F star. Over about 1.7 billion years, it continued to accumulate matter from the nursery, fueling the star with even more materials, as planetoids formed around the star itself. This eventually formed into a main system, with millions of small planetoids flying around near the star itself with new planets forming outside the hot center, with a few, small gas giants orbiting the outer area. The neutron star stayed on it's lonesome for most of this time. But, eventually, several small planets formed around the neutron star, 3(all habitable), with more foming outside that, covered in a dust cloud. The planets on the outskirts never recieved enough mass to become large and scoop up even more of the dust cloud, so it remained mostly intact. Every now and then, small parts of the dust cloud got pulled in to the neutron star, giving it more mass and keeping it from becoming cold and also slow down the process of it slowing down(best explaination I can think of that would allow a neutron star to remain at a good temperture and survive ~2 billion years) In RP, Yevata has found the system and it's nearby binary partner, and in this particular system, have only found the neutron star and the 3 planets orbiting at a distance, in the 'goldilocks' zone where life is possible. They have atmospheres, but no water to speak of and are largely dead because of that. Outside of that inter circle, the rest of the system is in a dust cloud, and completely inaccessible via warp(because of the large ammounts of mass present, not due to any special properties of the cloud), so you will have to navigate blindly at a slow pace to find anything else in the system, and even if you figure out how to keep your equipment from getting knocked out from the EMP, it will still be difficult to warp to those areas, and you will still have to navigate through the cloud at a slow pace to any of those outer planets(sub-light can not be used in the cloud, it will likely cause your ship to break apart from the multitude of collisions when you are going at a fraction of c.). And it will be difficult to stop the EMP(it will even go through lead, a largely unconductive metal that people often use on their ships for shielding against mind control and EMP's, rather pointlessly I may add.). It is strong enough to cause a ship made of metal to conduct the EMP across the entire surface and insides of the ship, and will likely fry just about everything on your ship except normally inert components such as warp drives, coils/rails for guns and the coiling for generators. It will take out just about everything else on a ship, though, including the computer mainframe. Probably not reactors, though, I assume everyone puts thick armor there so it is isolated from the rest of the ship, and the EMP can only go so far. But point simply, unless you research non-conductive armor(which will not conduct electricity under any circumstances), you best not be in normal space when the EMP happens. The inter planets provide some protection against the EMP with their own magnetic field, and having concrete bunkers(I assume everyone uses concrete) usually means ground installations will not be adversely effected by the EMP caused by the star, at least with interal computers, provided nothing is up and out when the EMP happens that could effect the inside of the building/bunker, with the electronics mentioned before. Category:Blog posts